Nero vs Hellboy
Nero vs Hellboy 'is GalactaK's second BAFW, featuring ''Devil May Cry's Nero and Hellboy from, well, Hellboy. '''Description S1E2! When paranormal entities who fight paranormal entities go head to head, only one will survive, but will it be the son of Vergil or the Harbinger of the Apocalypse from Dark Horse Comics that survives? Fight Location: New York city, America Nero started to stalk down an alleyway. Monsters had sure as heck been here. More than once. Corpses everywhere, and- someone watching him? A cigar lit up as Hellboy walked forward, gun raised. Nero grimaced as the demon plucked the cigar from his mouth to look at him. 'Best to leave kid,' Hellboy commented 'You don't know what shit's been goin' on here.'. 'I know damn well what's been going on here, now that I've seen you.' retorted Nero, getting out his sword. Hellboy sighed, before aiming his gun calmly. FIGHT! Hellboy fired, with Nero using his devil breaker to block the oncoming bullet. He then ran forward, only to get punched back by Hellboy's stone fist. Nero then fired a wire out of his devil breaker, latching onto Hellboy and yanking him towards Nero, who kicked him backwards, before getting out blue rose and shooting at Hellboy, who retorted with a shot from good Samaritan. Both bullets met in mid-air, with Nero's second getting blocked by Hellboy's stone fist that was then brought swiftly upwards, knocking Nero backwards as Hellboy got back up. Nero smirked to himself after being thrown back, getting out red queen. Hellboy groaned when he saw Nero get the sword out, pulling out Excalibur to counter it. Both ran at each other, countering the other's initial sword strike, and sending them backwards. Hellboy was first to react, shooting his remaining two bullets at Nero, who used his sword to cut through it. Hellboy put Excalibur away for the moment. "Shit's boutta get real messy." he commented as Nero attempted a sword strike, slicing Hellboy across the chest and punching him harshly backwards, before using the devil breaker's wire to yank Hellboy towards him and stab him again. "This is over!" Nero cried out as Hellboy got back to his feet. He brought his sword around, with Hellboy doing the same with his stone fist. Both collided, with Nero's sword being thrown back. Nevertheless, nero stil kicked Hellboy away, throwing him into a wall. When Hellboy got back up, Nero emitted an overture from his arm that shocked Hellboy, keeping him down. He was then picked up and shot twice, only for the shots to heal. "Crap." Nero muttered, before kicking Hellboy backwards, only to see a grenade at his feet. Nero yelled out as he jumped out of the way, with it exploding shortly afterwards. When Hellboy looked through the Smoke, Nero was running at him, with a fiery red queen in his hands. He allowed himself to get sliced with it once, before punching Nero backwards, only to get a punch line to the stomach, and then to the face. Noticing no burn damage, Nero grimaced. "This demon's powerful as hell. Guess I'm gonna have to try harder." he muttered to himself, sheathing red queen and summoning yamato. Hellboy once again got out Excalibur, but not without firing a couple of rounds from big babay beforehand. Nero dodged these while running and punching Hellboy backwards, out of the alleyway and into the open street. Both brought their swords around, a projectile emanating from Nero's. Hellboy was hit by it, making him bleed heavily. Nero then fired several overtures at Hellboy, who ran through them all, before the two of them engaged in an all-out sword duel, with both of them occasionally chipping in with shots from blue rose and good Samaritan. Eventually though, Hellboy put his gun away, punching Nero backwards, and bloodying his nose in the process. Nero overloaded an overture and fired it at Hellboy, as an attempt on Hellboy's life, which Hellboy took, with it blowing up right by his foot, making him lose his footing. Nero smiled at this and started to walk over, but a swift punch threw him across the street. As Nero groaned and went to get up, Hellboy fired one final shot from big baby, with it hitting its mark, blowing Nero to pieces. Conclusion The winner of this match: Hellboy!Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Hero vs Anti Hero themed battles Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Sword Category:Magic vs Tech themed battles Category:Magic duel Category:Demon themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Video Games vs Comic Books Category:What If? Battles Category:GalactaK Category:Completed Battles